


Full moons change everything

by ChildofImagination18



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofImagination18/pseuds/ChildofImagination18
Summary: It's another full moon in Stoneybridge however, this one is different. It will just be Rhydian and Maddy on their own in the den, maybe this will provide the perfect opportunity to give them the push they need.
Relationships: Rhydian Morris/Maddy Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Full moons change everything

It was early on a Wednesday morning, the sky was making the change from a burnt orange to a bright blue. A low mist had settled over the grass, giving the place an isolated feel. Tom and Shannon had arrived early to school as they did every morning. Both were nursing hot chocolates that they had acquired from Burney's on the way over.

"How late do you think they are going to be this time?" Tom laughed. He turned to Shannon who was looking out at the woodland area that bordered the school's field.

"Who knows" She laughed. "They still have 10 minutes before the bell rings so they might make it in time".

Tom raised his eyebrow in a sceptical manner. Tonight, was a full moon and he was almost certain that he wouldn't see any of his missing 3 friends until halfway through History like last full moon. Even though he couldn't join in on full moon days the same as Maddy, Rhydian and Jana he still enjoyed them. The 3 of them always had so much energy on these days which always led to some fun conversations and ideas before they went home for the evening. Their joyous mood was very infectious and the 3 of them always made sure to include them as much as possible.

"Hi Guys"

Shannon and Tom jumped and spun round to see Jana approaching them. Her long red hair was as unkept as ever however there were a handful carefully placed daisies throughout her hair. Tom hoped it was intentional and not that she had just forgotten they were there.

"Morning Jana didn't expect to see you here this early" Shannon said pulling the girl into a quick hug.

"I've been up for hours so I thought I'd make sure I was here on time, just so no one gets suspicious about me always being late on the day of the full moon" She answered. She looked around the playground quickly. "Obviously, I was the only one who decided to do that" She laughed.

"You didn't want to get triple detention again like last time did you?" Tom stated

"No I did not" Jana grumbled "Stupid Jeffries and his lectures on "Punctuality" she said this whilst mimicking their form tutor.

"Yeah they don't sound fun" Shannon said "Anyway don't suppose you saw or smelt anything of the other 2 on your way in this morning?" She asked hopefully

"I caught their scent about half a mile out from my caravan, they've definitely been all over this morning" Jana answered

"Well I went to the Vaughn's this morning to see if Rhydian was walking and Mrs Vaughn told me had left the house at 6" Tom said

"Makes sense, he obviously went straight to Maddy's" Shannon reasoned. The others nodded in agreement.

Tom laughed. "It's funny you know" He started.

"What is?" Shannon asked

"Well, when Rhydian first arrived, he and Maddy were always on time to school, no matter what day, even on no moon days. Then Rhydian left and Maddy was still on time to school, heck some full moon days she was early to school because she ran faster than she thought".

"Your point Tom?" Jana asked confused as to where he was going with this.

"Well, since Rhydian has come back, they are nearly always late for school and they always arrive together, almost as if they can't be apart." He laughed.

Shannon opened her mouth to correct him but realised he was right.

"You're right" Jana agreed.

"What do they even do out there? I mean Emma says that they leave for school an hour or so before they need to be at school" Shannon asked Jana.

"I assume they just run around and play fight" Jana answered shrugging her shoulders. The three of them fell into easy conversation about the upcoming physics test for a few minutes. Jana was in the process of asking about what an electromagnet was when she suddenly stopped mid-sentence and sniffed the air.

"They're here" She said. Sure, enough seconds later Maddy and Rhydian emerged from behind the fence at the far end of the field. Both had huge smiles on their faces and kept bumping into the other and laughing.

"Finally" Tom murmured raising his eyebrows at the pair.

It only took them a minute to join the rest of their pack on the playground.

"Morning" Rhydian laughed

"You all alright?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, we are all okay, what about you two?" Tom asked.

"We're good" Rhydian said whilst looking at Maddy smiling. She grinned back up at him. The bell ringing in the background broke the cute little moment and everyone set of towards form time.

Shannon linked arms with Maddy to hold her back behind the rest of the pack. She waited until the other three were out of sight before she turned to her friend with a smile.

"So…?" She asked.

"What?" Maddy asked confused.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Shannon asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Maddy's face flushed an adorable pink shade and she tried to hide behind her hair.

"Mads come on" Shannon whined.

"We just ran to school is all" Maddy answered not meeting her friends eyes.

"Oh yeah cause it takes you two a whole hour to run to school on the day of a full moon and according to Mrs Vaughn Rhydian left the house at 6" Shannon deadpanned.

Maddy sighed slightly before dragging Shannon into the girls toilets. Once she made sure that no one else was in the room she turned to face Shannon.

"My Mam and Dad left for Mike and Laura's pack early this morning as its like a reunion thing tonight were, they are wanting to be together".

"And?" Shannon asked confused.

"So tonight, it's just going to be Rhydian and I" She whispered

A huge grin broke out on Shannon's face.

"Its just the two of you? All night" Shannon giggled.

"Yes Shan, that's why Rhydian came over so early. Me mam and dad wanted to go over some ground rules plus we always have breakfast together on a full moon" Maddy said

"So are you staying in the cellar tonight or are you going out onto the moors?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know. Me parents said that they would prefer us in the den but it was our choice, I mean if we are on the moors then we could include Jana" She replied

"Let's see how Rhydian wants to play this" Shannon said before dragging Maddy out of the toilets and into their form room. A small smile tweaked at Shannon's face again as she noticed that Rhydian had saved a space for Maddy next to him rather than sitting next to Jana or Tom.

Jeffries had yet to come into the classroom so everyone was talking. Jana, Rhydian and Tom were currently talking about the full moon.

"Do you think Maddy's parents would let the two of you come out onto the moors tonight?" Jana was asking as the two girls sat down.

"I don't think so Jana" Rhydian answered

"Why not, just ask them" Jana whined.

"Jana we are spending the night in the den with Maddy's parents, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do" Rhydian explained.

Maddy felt a warm fuzzy feeling settle in her chest at his words. He didn't want Jana to spend the full moon with them. He wanted it to just be the two of them. Shannon was grinning cheekily at Maddy.

"Please Maddy, can't you ask?" Jana tried one more time.

Rhydian looked questioningly at Maddy before smiling slightly. Letting her know it was her call and he would be happy with whatever she decided. Giving in to Jana would be the easier option. She could be used as a buffer to stop the two of them having to discuss whatever was going on between them. That was the option they had both been taking for a long time and Maddy was tired of it and it seemed that Rhydian was too.

Biting the bullet, she turned to Jana apologetically "I'm sorry Jana but after the last full moon with the eclipse I don't think my parents are going to let us out tonight" She said. Fear and joy crept into her chest as she realised that they were going to sort this tonight.

She turned back around as Jeffries walked into the room. She felt Rhydian's foot cautiously brush against hers. She brushed hers past his in reply and turned to the side to glance at him. His eyes catch hers and he smiles shyly in response.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Maddy and Rhydian could barely focus on what was going on in any of their morning sessions. All their attention was concentrated on foot that was touching the others.

The bell for lunch was a welcome sound to the whole group. They all headed down to the canteen to grab some food.

"So, you guys looking forward to tonight?" Shannon asked as they all sat down at their table.

"I am" Jana exclaimed "The pull is getting stronger. Tonight is going to be a great night".

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it" Rhydian replied. Shannon didn't miss the way his eyes glanced at Maddy.

"I don't know how you guys are going to deal being in that cage all night" Jana muttered.

"Its not that bad" Maddy replied "Depends on who you're with" She said quietly.

Tom Shannon and Jana all glanced at each other questioningly.

"Are you guys gonna go for a run?" Jana asked randomly.

"I can't I have to go and take some pictures to Mrs Parish from the science fair last week" Maddy replied downcast.

"Yeah, and Rhydian and I have football practise" Tom replied causing Rhydian to groan and lay his head on Maddy's shoulder. Maddy smiled and affectionately rubbed his hair.

"You free Shan?" Jana asked.

"Yeah, I was just gonna do some revision in here before the physics test next" Shannon replied.

"Is it okay if I join you?" Jana asked.

"Sure"

Moments later the second dinner bell rang signalling the other 3 to move.

"See you guys in Physics" Maddy groaned before heading off with Rhydian and Tom following.

Shannon and Jana both got out their science books and started to revise. They were silent for 10 minutes until Jana couldn't hold back her questions any longer.

"When are they going to figure it out?" She about burst out.

Shannon looked up confused at Jana's outburst.

Rolling her eyes Jana motioned to the door. "Maddy and Rhydian" She emphasised

Shannon laughed and shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know Jana, it's obvious to anyone with a brain that they like each other"

Jana sighed in frustration. "You should be around them when they're in wolf form".

"Why what are they like?" Shannon asked intrigued.

"Honestly, they forget I'm there half the time. They are just constantly running and playing with each other and they also like to nuzzle each other" She grumbled.

"No different to when they're in human form then, well aside from the nuzzling" Shannon said, smiling cheekily at Jana.

"I know, I wish they'd just kiss and get it over with".

"No truer words have been said".

"Right, you have the full hour to complete the test, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to put your hands up. Please make sure that you have a calculator to hand as you will need it for the second part of the paper" Mrs Parish droned on at the front of the classroom.

Maddy's hands had already begun shaking at the prospect of having to sit still and concentrate for a full hour. Her wolf was screaming on the inside for her to get up and walk out. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes brown rather than yellow. Her dinner time appointment with Mrs Parish hadn't gone well. It had gone from a quick display of the pictures to how Maddy needed to focus more on class and the improvement that was needed on her work in order to ensure she got the grades. It had stressed Maddy out to no end and she didn't like being shouted at. This was on top of the fear about the night to come and the fact that it was a full moon tonight.

"Mads you okay?" Tom whispered.

She nodded slightly in reassurance but at this point she wasn't so sure.

"Hey what's up?" Shannon asked quietly.

When Maddy didn't answer she went to pose the question again but stopped when she caught sight of the black veins beginning to spread across Maddy's hands.

"Mads hands" Shannon hissed. Startled Maddy glanced down at her hands before hastily shoving them under the table.

"You need to calm down" Jana whispered.

"Don't you think I know that" Maddy growled causing Jana to lean back away from her. The veins were starting to creep up her neck as her pulse began to hammer in her chest. She was seconds away from wolfing out.

"Hey" Rhydian whispered at her from the end of their shared table. "Mads, breathe. You gotta calm down".

Maddy tried to slow her breathing but it didn't seem to be working, she could feel the change beginning to happen. She needed to get out.

She raised her hand, which was inside her jumper sleeve. Trying to get Mrs Parish's attention. When she looked over Maddy felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe she could get out after all.

"Put your hand down Maddy, the test is about to start" Mrs Parish said before turning away from her.

Maddy let loose a quiet growl. A moment later she felt her eyes change and quickly turned her head towards the window which meant she was now staring straight at Rhydian. His face was a mask of concern and apprehension. She needed to calm down or get out.

"Mads, you've got to calm down" Rhydian said reaching across the table to grab her hand, like he had the first night she had transformed.

"Breathe Mads, come on you've got this. You can't transform here" He continued squeezing her hand.

She closed her eyes and focused on the hand that was interlocked with his, focused on the sound of his heartbeat and his breathing.

"Imagine you're sitting in a green meadow" He whispered and despite herself she could feel the grin forming on her face from the memory of those words. She felt 3 more hands rest on her arms. Her pack were helping her.

She felt her wolf start to quieten and she began to regain control of herself. She opened her eyes slowly to meet Rhydian's and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" She whispered to them all.

"Anytime" They replied, sighing in relief that she had calmed down. Reluctantly she pulled her hand away from Rhydian's.

"Right the test begins now, you may open your papers". Urghh

"That was HORRIBLE" Tom yelled when they finally made it out of the physics classroom. Who ever decided that a two hour Physics lesson was okay seriously needed their head examining. The others all nodded in agreement. Thankfully they all had a free period to end the day.

"How about we all head out onto the moors for our free period, unless anyone has anything they need to do" Shannon suggested

"Even if I did I'm still getting out of here" Maddy replied and linked arms with her friend and made her way in the direction of the doors. Rhydian and Jana chuckled before doing the same with Tom.

The group made it out over the school field and threw the fencing onto the moors. The peacefulness of nature made a welcome change to the hustle and bustle of school life.

"So how does everyone think that went?" Shannon asked, dodging a tree route

"I dread to think, I flunked the second half, no doubt" Tom moaned

"I understood parts of it so that was something, your tutoring is all paying off I guess" Jana replied grinning at the rest of them.

"Did you hear that Mads? We helped Jana with Physics!" Shannon said excitedly. Maddy however, wasn't paying attention. She may have been able to keep her wolf under control during Physics and keep it throughout the test but she hadn't fully silenced it. She was itching to run and be free but she tried to restrain herself, for her friends sake. So instead she was jumping around the place.

"Mads?" Shannon said again causing Maddy to be finally pulled from her thoughts. Unfortunately when she turned to face her friends she hadn't realised her eyes had changed.

"You okay?" Shannon asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes Mads"

"Dammit!" She explained as she turned away from them all. After a few deep breaths her eyes turned back to brown and she sheepishly faced her friends once more.

"Sorry Shan" She apologised.

Her mate smiled reassuringly before motioning with her hand ahead of her. Maddy looked at her confused.

"Go and run for a bit. Meet us by the rope swing in half and hour" Shannon explained. Maddy came forward and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Thank you" She whispered. When she pulled away her eyes were once again yellow and her veins were beginning to show again. Without so much as another word she was off. Damn that girl could move fast.

"You too" Jana said turning to Rhydian who's eyes were trained on the place Maddy disappeared from.

"You sure?" He asked his eyes already changing

"Definitely, we aren't gonna get any sense out of you either way" Tom laughed. With that Rhydian took off as well.

"You can go too if you like" Shannon said but Jana just shook her head and linked arms with the two of them. "I think its better if I just stay here"

Rhydian quickly caught up with Maddy and they ran side by side through the woods. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Just being able to be themselves and be free. It was hard to remember a time before moving to Stoneybridge, before finding his pack and his friends, before he met Maddy. It was moments like this were it hit Rhydian that he had found the place where he belonged.

"Come on slow coach, we need to meet the others!" Maddy laughed as she started to break away from him. The ever present challenge was in her eyes as she taunted him.

"You really think you can beat me?" He laughed

"I know it" She laughed running off.

He ran after her, laughing all the way. They always seemed to play this game of cat and mouse and he loved every minute of it. In the distance he could here the chatter of the others talking but his sights were set on catching Maddy.

Just as she jumped to reach a tree branch he grabbed her round the waist and they both went tumbling down the side of the embankment. They landed in a heap at the bottom. He was laid in the wet leaves with Maddy on top of him.

"Not my best idea" He chuckled embarrassed

She pulled herself up slightly so her face was hovering over him.

"Hmm maybe not" She giggled slightly. Rhydian knew that they should move and get up but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay in this position with her for as long as he could.

"You feeling any better?" He asked

"A lot actually, so what's the plan for tonight?" She asked

"Well I had a few ideas but we can do whatever you want" He finished hastily.

"What did you have planned?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, no judging its just a thought, we could head back to yours stopping off at the shops on the way back. Then I could make us dinner and then we could eat snacks and watch a film until just before the moon rises and then head to the den." He said.

"That sounds nice" She whispered holding his gaze

"Yeah it does"

"Have to say I thought you'd be all for spending the night on the moors, running free" She questioned

"The den isn't so bad if you're there" He answered truthfully. "Plus after the last couple of incidents that have occurred I'm trying to win brownie points with your mum" He laughed

She joined in with him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Without thinking about it he put his arms around her, keeping her close to him.

"I never told you how much I missed you" He murmured after their laughter had subsided

"I missed you too, it was lonely without you" She said into his shoulder

"Well you don't need to worry about being lonely anymore" He replied. She pulled her head up to look at him again.

"Yeah?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, because I'm home now" He stated simply. He took her hand and placed it against his chest so she could feel the solid beat of his heart.

"Stoneybridge is home?" Maddy asked

"No" He said, sitting up causing her to be pushed onto his lap. She looked at him confused.

"Home... home is where ever y-you are" He stuttered out blushing madly. Being open was a hard thing for Rhydian to do especially when it came to his emotions.

However, the smile that spread across Maddy's face made it all worthwhile. She tucked her head under his and curled into his chest. He could feel his wolf revel in her closeness and he had to force himself not let loose the happy whine that was building in his chest. He didn't succeed very well as no sooner had the sound slipped out was Maddy laughing. He hung his head embarrassed but a grin was tugging slightly at his lips.

"What's so funny" Tom asked startling them. They had been so absorbed in each other that they hadn't heard the rest of the pack approach.

"Well..." Maddy began before Rhydian grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the floor cutting her off.

"Nothing" He yelled whilst trying to keep the Alpha female quiet, though her laughing seemed to be doing that for him.

"Whatever" Tom said shaking his head. "We are all heading to the shops, you coming?"

"Yeah" Rhydian replied. They both got up and started brushing off the array of leaves and dirt that covered them.

"Come on we don't have long!" Jana yelled

"Yeah, Mrs Smith is going to be wanting you two back soon" Shannon yelled before winking obviously at the pair of them. Rhydian shook his head in amusement before following the others, Maddy's hand tight in his.


End file.
